wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Spirit Wolf
Spirit Wolf is the name of the fifth book in the Wolves of the Beyond series. Like all the other books in the series, it is written by Kathryn Lasky. The hardcover was released on May 1, 2012. Preview The Beyond has broken. A cataclysmic earthquake has shattered the land and flattened even the Ring of Sacred Volcanoes. Most of the wolf clans are gone, lost in the giant tremor. What the survivors need now is a leader-a wolf to show them the way to a better place. Young Faolan's destiny has arrived. He's been a marked wolf since birth, with a strange, splayed paw and an uncanny connection to the bears. There's something about Faolan that inspires certain wolves...and leaves others deeply suspicious. Now, with survival at stake, the remaining wolves must make a choice. Will they trust the silver outsider to lead them to safety? Or will the wolves of the Beyond disappear forever? Read on to find out! History It starts off exactly where Frost Wolf left off. Faolan is sleeping. He had woken up and was trying to figure out a secret deep within his soul. His sisters, Mhairie and Dearlea, were carving the bones in honor of Morag their mother. The earth begins to shake and they watch the Ring of Sacred Volcanoes crumble. They see the H'rathghar Glacier heading toward them as the earth violently shakes. Mhairie and Dearlea are then serparated from Faolan and are trapped on the glacier. Back at the Ring, Edme is finishing her Watch. She begins to miss all of her friends, and a tear cuts from her eye. Twistling passes by and for a second thinks that Edme is crying blood, but it turns out to be just the light. The two talk about how the volcanoes are acting strange when there is suddenly a cracking sound and Edme sees Twist stagger and vanish before her eyes. She then loses consciousness. In the Shadow Forest, the Sark, Gwynneth and Liam are returning Gwyndor's mask. The earth begins to shake here as well and Liam is crushed by a boulder, giving a agonized scream as it crushes his bones. Gwynneth finds herself going yeep and can't find the Sark. In the Cave Before Time, the "Whistler" is sleeping. He was very tired from a double shift in the Blood Watch. He wakes up and begins to look at the drawings on the wall. The earth as well trembles, and he believes he is going to die as his legs are caught. Release Date The hardcover of Spirit Wolf has been released on May 1, 2012. Parts There are parts, but they are without names. Characters *Faolan *Edme *The Sark * Liam MacDuncan * The "Whistler" * Twistling * Myrrglosch * Heep * Colleen * Snowdon * Banja * Finbar * Lietha * Malachy * Maudie * Oona * Toby * Burney * Caila * Gwynneth * Abban * Mhairie * Dearlea Chapters *Dream Shards #A Scarlet Rain #Castaways #A Strange Voice #A Tail Reclaimed #Water Wing #Another Pelt #Out of Chaos #The Broken Ring #The Cairn of the Fengos #Almost as Good as Two Eyes #Shattered #The Offing #"No! No, and No Again!" #Beyond the Beyond, Before the Before #The Long Blue Night #Of Wolves and Metal #The New Great Chain #Blood and Stars #The Toe of the Glacier #Into the Spirit Woods #The Wind of Her Wings #Bits of Miracles #Bronka #This View of Life! #"He Still Lives" #The Moon Crack #The Lovliest of Bones #"Who Is This?" #The Crystal Plain #A Wolf Named Aliac #Caila! *The Last Den Trivia *Spirit Wolf was thought to be called Ice Wolf, but the real title was revealed by sites such as Amazon.com *The pages in the contents are off by a few pages starting on chapter 15 The Long Blue Night. *Spirit Wolf, along with Shadow Wolf and Frost Wolf, have no names for their parts. *In Spirit Wolf, the reader may be able to tell that Faolan has a great affection for Edme. *There is a hint on page 204 that Edme had been mates with the first Fengo in a past life. Sequel Spirit Wolf is the book after Frost Wolf. The next book is confirmed to be Star Wolf, stated by Lasky herself. The release date will be January 1, 2013. Pictures Spirit_Wolf_part_1.jpg|Book 5 Part 1 Part_2.jpg|Book 5 Part 2 IMG_1115-1-.JPG|Book 5 Part 3 5439522.jpg|Book 5 Part 2 (color) Spiret wolf Part 3.JPG|book 5 part 3 (color) Category:Books Category:Wolves of the Beyond